


Monsters

by jamie_lin



Category: random post of a boba tea addict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lin/pseuds/jamie_lin
Summary: Based on a dream I had a couple days ago. Decided to go with poetry format instead of a short story.





	Monsters

**There are monsters hiding in my closet.**

There are monsters hiding in my closet  
that I don’t know how to conquer

There are monsters hiding in my closet  
that I can’t let anyone know about

There are monsters hiding in my closet   
that consume me in my nightmares.

There are monsters hiding in my closet   
that pull the strings to my heart.

There are monsters hiding in my closet   
that are afraid to come out.

**There are monsters.**

There are monsters   
that I don’t have the strength to stand up to.

There are monsters   
that are my friends and family.

There are monsters   
that consume me in my wake.

There are monsters   
that cut the strings to my heart. 

There are monsters   
that keep me hiding in the closet.


End file.
